emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5372 (13th August 2009)
Plot Nicola notices Lexi’s (Sally Oliver) reluctance to hold the baby and she can see how badly Lexi wants a baby of her own. She tells a forlorn Lexi that if Carl (Tom Lister) won’t give her what she wants she needs to find a man who will and stop being such a victim. Later, when the nurse brings Angelica back from having some tests, Nicola is in the shower and Lexi's horrified when the nurse gives her the baby. She composes herself but her heart melts as she cradles the newborn, tearful she heads out looking for Nicola but finds herself feeling comfortable and proud to be holding the baby and when a passerby assumes it's hers, she can’t bring herself to correct her. Lexi is about to head back to the ward when she notices all the happy couples with their new born babies and caught up in the moment she wanders into the stairwell, watched by Scarlett who is busy running errands for Jimmy. When Scarlett arrives back she informs oblivious Nicola and Jimmy that Lexi has the baby, panicking they make their way upstairs and are horrified to find her on the roof with their daughter. Debbie has been playing hard to get with Michael but finally succumbs to his charms and passionately kisses him when he arrives with a bottle of bubbly. Cain arrives home as they arrange to meet again later that week, Debbie assures her dad its casual but Cain warns her to be careful. Meanwhile, Eli is under pressure from Marlon to pay his rent and asks Jake for his share of the winnings, Jake lies that he hasn’t cashed it yet. He feels terrible about stealing from Lizzie and blurts out that she's won £500. Marlon and Lizzie are furious despite Jake's sincere apology, but when Eli reminds Lizzie she's the biggest con artist of them all she's left feeling shame-faced. Also, Aaron is embarrassed when Hannah asks if he fancies Holly and the Bartons are amused by Hannah's crush on Andy. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *John Barton - James Thornton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman *Midwife - Andrea Davy *Woman - Nicola Bolton Locations *Butlers Farm - Field and yard *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, Special Care Baby Unit, Nicola's room, stairway and rooftop *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and lobby *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes